


cliché

by scribbleface



Series: HSMTMTS [2]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbleface/pseuds/scribbleface
Summary: “I have a song I want to perform for you!” Nini said, a british accent slipping through ever so slightly. “And I learned it especially for you so, I hope you like it.” Nini cleared her throat and straightened her posture, biting her lip as she plucked at the uke strings for a second.Gina didn’t know what to expect, her heart was hammering in her chest and all she could do was stare as Nini opened her mouth and began to sing beautifully.
Relationships: Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: HSMTMTS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548121
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	cliché

Gina trudged down the hall, her face souring as she realized it was pouring outside. She knew her mom wouldn’t be there to pick her up for another thirty minutes; that wouldn’t be a problem if the school’s security didn’t force them to wait outside in practically any weather. 

Gina grabbed her jean jacket from her locker, trying to stall as much as she could before making her way to the double doors at the front of the school.

She grumbled as she pushed open the doors, glancing up at the sky with pure disdain. This day couldn’t get any worse. “And, I was wrong.” Gina said to no one in particular as she checked her phone, realizing her mom texted her while currently in a meeting. She wouldn’t be able to pick her up for another hour at least. Gina was debating just walking home when someone clambered through the double doors, filling the silence with loud laughter. 

Gina slowly turned, feeling a bit better when she saw Ricky and Nini making their way to the courtyard, guarded by an umbrella that looked like a ladybug. Gina caught Nini’s eye and Nini was suddenly hurrying towards her, shouting a quick goodbye to Ricky as he put on his helmet and skated off.

“Are you waiting for a ride?” Nini asked, immediately making it so her umbrella covered them both. 

“Yeah, my mom’s in a meeting so she won’t be here for like an hour or something.” Gina tried to hide her annoyance as best she could. 

“Do you wanna come over? My house is a block away and you could wait there or we could hang out or something!” Nini smiled brightly.

“Uh..Sure! I’ll tell my mom.” Gina smiled half heartedly, sending a quick text to her mom as she and Nini walked to her house. 

Gina went out of her way to avoid the puddles forming along the sidewalk, as Nini did the opposite. She made a point to step in any puddle she saw, careful to not splash gina in the process. 

Gina gripped the straps of her bag tightly as Nini brought them inside. The sounds of cooking and soft music made Gina feel much more comfortable, her irritation slowly melting as Nini led her to the kitchen. 

“Ma! Mom! i’m home!” Nini took Gina by the hand and dragged her closer. Gina ignored the way her heart fluttered. “And I brought a friend!” She beamed, sneaking a glance at the girl beside her.

“Gina!” Nini’s ma exclaimed, quickly drying her hands before giving the girl a quick hug. 

“Hello gina! Great to see you again!” Nini’s mom said as she cooked. 

“It’s nice to see you guys too!” Gina smiled softly, glancing curiously at Nini. “Where are we hanging out?”

“My room?” 

“Sure!” 

Nini let out a soft giggle, dragging Gina by her hand once more, up the stairs and to her room. The pair plopped their bags down at the edge of Nini’s bed. Nini took her ukulele into her hands as she sat in her hanging chair, grinning at Gina as the other girl sat on her bed.

“I have a song I want to perform for you!” Nini said, a british accent slipping through ever so slightly. “And I learned it especially for you so, I hope you like it.” Nini cleared her throat and straightened her posture, biting her lip as she plucked at the uke strings for a second.

Gina didn’t know what to expect, her heart was hammering in her chest and all she could do was stare as Nini opened her mouth and began to sing beautifully.

“I walked into the room and then I saw your face  
You looked me in the eye  
And then I wanted to erase myself  
Erase myself”

Gina felt her face heat up.

“I didn't wanna fall but then I stepped right in  
I looked down at the ground  
And then I felt it right within  
It was too late for me”

Her throat went dry and she wrung her hands nervously, wanting Nini to meet her eye so badly so she could tell if she was serious. She half expected Nini to glance up at her and burst out laughing with a loud, ‘just kidding!’ but it never came. Instead, Nini finished up the song, keeping her eyes trained on the floor for longer than she should’ve. 

“Nini?” Gina rasped out, stuck in place. 

Nini put down her ukulele without a word, looking anywhere but at Gina. 

“Nini.” Gina tried again.

“Yeah?” Nini asked, sitting back into her hanging chair with crossed legs. Her face was bright red and her eyes were wide.

“Did you really mean that?” Gina asked gently as she slowly walked over to the other girl, kneeling in front of the other girl. 

“Mm..Yeah, I did.” She gave Gina an awkward smile, her eyes bright. “I like you a lot, which is probably really weird. We just really started being friends after practically hating eachother for a month and right when everything’s okay, I have to go and catch feelings.” Nini rambled.

“Nini, stop it. You’re acting like you messed something up!” Gina put her hands over Nini’s. “It’s not messing anything up if the feeling’s mutual.” Gina mumbled, staring at their hands as Nini intertwined their fingers.

“What?”

Gina laughed softly, giving Nini’s hands a soft squeeze before looking up and slowly leaning in. 

Nini let out a soft squeak, meeting Gina in the middle and giving her a chaste kiss. That alone made her heart soar. 

Gina pulled away, slowly opening her eyes. “So what does this,” She pulled up their hands. “mean for us?”

Nini paused for a moment, seemingly thinking of different ways this could go. “Will you go out with me?” She said between nervous giggles.

“I’d love to.” Gina beamed, giving Nini a quick peck. 

Nini engulfed Gina into a tight hug, clumsily falling from the chair with a loud yelp. Nini laid atop Gina, her arms still wrapped around her. “I guess you could say I fell for you.” Nini exclaimed.

Gina let out a loud groan, rolling her eyes. “That’s so cheesy!” She said playfully, sitting up and pulling away from the other girl. 

“Nini, Gina! Come down and eat!” Nini’s mom called from the bottom of the stairs. 

Nini and Gina exchanged one final glance, intertwining their hands before running down the stairs without another word.


End file.
